


Sleep-Over

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu asks Lucy why she's never slept-over at his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep-Over

"Luce! Why is it you never sleep-over at my house?"

The blonde celestial mage looked askance at her best friend. "Because sleep-overs are for little kids or all girls or all boys. What's up with this question?" She looked around to gauge if any of their guild mates were listening in to their conversation. As far as Lucy could tell, everybody was busy with having a good time drinking and carousing - not paying attention to the best friends sitting in the back corner of the guild.

Natsu took another gulp of his beer, wiping his mouth after with the back of his hand. Lucy shook her head at his slobbish manners, but forbore chiding him. It was too much effort to correct him over such things. "I sleep-over at your apartment all the time - and Happy does too of course!" He smiled and Lucy felt her heart jump a little bit. His grin was so attractive, making a person feel good just to witness his happiness. "I suppose Happy could be considered a little kid - he's only six years old. That's okay then, right?"

Pursing her lips and trying to make sense of Natsu's questions, Lucy looked down at her own drink. Realizing he would be stubborn and not drop the subject on his own, she rolled her eyes at her partner. "Yes, it's perfectly normal for a nineteen year old male and his six year old exceed to break into an eighteen year old female's house and sleep with her in her bed - and eat whatever you want from her fridge."

"I already knew that! I wanna know why you never sleep-over at my house!" Natsu finished his beer and shouted at Mira for a refill. The demon bar maid came over to deliver his beer, smiling at how cute the two partners looked together. Mira smiled and winked at Lucy as she was taking a sip, causing her to choke. Concerned, Natsu pounded her back. Sputtering, she slapped his hands away and frowned fiercely at her best friend.

"Weirdo! Learn to drink!" His concern expressed and over, Natsu laughed. Irate, Lucy punched his shoulder.

"If you must know, I never sleep-over at your house because I've never been invited - I don't break into other people's houses." The disapproving look Lucy gave Natsu made no impression as he was busy considering her words.

"Okay! You're invited to sleep with me!" He blurted these words loudly at the same time an unusual lull in the background noise of the guild occurred. Lucy flushed beet red as a sea of nakama swivelled their heads towards the back corner of the guild.

She flinched as she distinctly recognized Mira's squeal, Elfman's bellow of "That's a man!" and Happy's tongue curling pronouncement of "He liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes you!"

Everybody went back to minding their own business as Natsu's unconscious body sailed into the air launched via Lucy-kick.


End file.
